fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama TV: Season I
01: SLEEP. RUN, AND RAMPAGE A guy in his mid thirties walked in front of camera. "Hello all you total drama fans. This our fourth season." Chris said. "But we are bringing in contestants from different dimensions. We stole, I mean bought a interdimensional time machine." Chris explained. "Now for or first four contestants: penguins of madagascar!" He said as a car with four penguins drove out of a portal. "We got this one in the bag boys." Skipper said as the penguins high-fived eachother. "Now our next contestant from land before time: Chomper!" Chris said as a dark blue sharptooth emerged from another portal. "I hope I win." He said as he sat down. "Now for the next contestants: Spongebob! Patrick! Sandy! And Squidward." Chris announced as a sponge, a starfish, a squirrel, and a squid, emerged. "Some how I knew you invertabrates would sign up." Squidward groaned. "Now for the humans in this game: Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Cindy, from Jimmy Neutron!" "I'll beat you if its the last thing I do nerdtron!" Cindy taunted. "Now for the other land before time contestants from the great valley: Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby!" Chris said as the dinosaurs came out. "Chomper? You signed up to?" Littlefoot asked. "Yah, I hope we're on the same team." Chomper replied. "Now for our next contestants: King Julien and Mort!" Chris laughed. "Ringtail!? Your here?" Skipper asked. "Of course I'm here! I'm the king!" Julien said in his crazy tone. "And now for our final contestant: Ali!" Chris finished. "Ali?!" The land before time contestants said. "Guys!" Ali said as she reunited with her friends. "Alright! Now to pick team captains! They are Skipper and Cindy!" Chris said. "I'll start with Private!" Skipper said and the penguin walked over. "I'll choose Cera!" Cindy chose. Team roll call: Skipper: Littlefoot, Ali, Ducky, Chomper, Spongebob, Patrick, Private, Jimmy, Carl, King Julien(only because he got a choice between him and Mort) Cindy: Cera, Petrie, Ruby, Spike, Sandy, Squidward, Rico, Kowalski, Sheen, Mort. "Alright now that you are in teams. Heres the basics of the game." Chris said. "Those are where you can go express your thoughts." Chris said as he pointed to an outhouse. "And that is the mess hall where you can eat!" Chris pointed to the main building. "And you sleep in those cabins, there are four." Chris said. "And last but not least: Skipper's team will be the killer penguins and the rabid squirrels." He said. "Now for your first challenge: escape a t-rex by running around the island! Team with last member standing wins!" He told them. "What?! Your gonna release a five ton t-rex on us?" Jimmy asked. "Sucks that I make the rules doesn't it." He laughed. "Now go and survive. And the t-rex will just touch you and not eat you. If you get touched your out!" Chris laughed in his minor psychopathic way. The teams fled the powerful predator. Since it would take to long to describe the whole challenge: we'll just show slides like these: Chomper getting grabbed by the tail. Private hitting a tree. Spongebob getting chased and hitting a rosebush and coming out with thorns on his butt. Patrick getting grabbed by the mouth and screaming. Rico throwing a stick of dynamite and knocking the t-rex's teeth out. "The rabid squirrels win!" Chris congratualated a psycho Rico. "Now that was the first part of your challenge." Chris laughed. "What? You mean we just ran away from a killer carnivore to end up like this?" Squidward hollered. "What is it?" Cera asked. "Stay up for as long as you can!" Chris said. "Ohh that was not nice Chris! No, no, no." Ducky said. "Too bad! I make the rules." he laughed. The competition was close. Ali, Chomper, Littlefoot, Private, Spongebob, and Skipper were the only members of their team left. Squidward, Sandy, and Rico were still up too. "I am not going to make it..." He fainted. To pass the time, the boys on the killer penguins were telling scary stories. "That story about Manfridy and Johnson will give me bad sleepstories." Littlefoot shivered. "Yah, why does everytime your paranoid and I try to say something, you say man "lets ask Manfridy and Johnson fell for whaterver"?" Asked Private. "Those stories about the lone dinosaur are pretty cool." Spongebob said. "Uhhhh, krabby patties!" Patrick said in his sleep. To make a long story short, only Skipper and Rico remained. Eventually though, Skipper fell asleep when Rico barfed a lullaby disc and radio. "The rabid squirrels win!" Chris congratualeted Rico. "Killer penguins, you need to vote someone off with these papers put an X on there picture with this." Chris instructed. THE BONFIRE CEREMONY "Alright! There are eleven here. Tommorow, only ten will remain. If you do not recieve a marshamallow, you must walk the portal of shame and you can't come back. Ever!" Chris said ominously. "The first goes to Chomper, Littlefoot, Spongebob." Chris said as the three collected their invincibilty. "Skipper, Private, Carl." Chris continued. "Oh thanks, I thought I'd be the first one off for sure." Carl laughed. "Jimmy, Ducky, Patrick." Chris continued. "Dude, only one per person!" Chris reminded Patrick tried to take more. "Only Ali and King Julien remain." Chris said. Ali looked nervous but Julien looked confident. "The final one goes to..........Ali!" Chris finished. "What? You can't be voting me off! I'm the king!" Julien said trying to use his "authority" to save him. "Yah. Don't tell us what to do Julien! You can't, you cant!" Ducky said. In truth, all of the votes were against Julien for three reasons: bossy, rude, and cheating. "Portal of shame time bro!" Chris said as Julien cried back to the zoo. "The rest of you are safe, for now." Chris told them. Next time: the 21 remaining contestants compete in a treasure hunt with pirate ships. Category:Fan Fiction